Solo/Quotes
In-game lines, quotes and dialogues for Solo/Rogue. ''Mega Man Star Force 2 *... *You don't belong here. *If you care about your well-being, you'll stop goofing around in the Wave World, and leave this place now! *...... *Oh, and I can see and hear your little EM body friend. *I'm not the Abominable Snowman you seek. I have no interest in this hotel. But your presence here is an interference. So, move it! *I heard it on the news. Some kid in blue came to your rescue... Who is he? *Tell me how I can find him. *Is that so? If someone's in trouble he'll show up? *Found you! *Take this! *...... *So it's true. When there are people in trouble you do show up. I can't understand why you would want to help other people. ...... *...... *You will hand the OOPArt over to me now. *That's because I was trying to steal it. Then you came along and snatched it away. *Finally catching on, eh? I can't believe a dimwit like you was able to hold his own against someone like Hyde. *Friend? You'd better watch your mouth. I don't need friends, and I don't need your presumptions! *...... *You will never be able to use the OOPArt. At best, it will destroy you. Hand it over now! *...... *You think that will stop me? If you ate it... ...then I'll just have to tear it out of you! *You should know I don't need EM bodies to help me in a fight. I don't need anybody's help in a fight. Just the thought alone makes me sick... It's not in my blood! *Yaah! *Prepare yourself. *EM Wave Change! Solo, On The Air!! *...... *I'm not like you two. I can EM Wave Change through sheer will. This is the power I was born with! *Those are your friends? *How pathetic. *It makes my blood boil. I was told, "Rid yourself of friendships." *Go. *And why would I listen to the likes of you? *Oh, really? *I see you want to press your luck. *Didn't you hear me? I said you don't need friendships. Heh... Since you can't do it, I'll get rid of your friends for you! *Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to live without them. *Are you worried about them? Hyah! *You worry about others? Heh, that's why you are weak! If you're strong, then you don't need others. Can't you see that? *I'm impressed that you can still speak. *...? *You're standing!? How? *!! *Is this... The power of the OOPArt? Why now? *...... Was it your concern for your friends that unleashed that power? That settles it. You are the type of person I really can't stand! *Hmph! *You may have hurt me... ...but you haven't won. By the blood that runs through me, I will obliterate you! *...! Who is that? Vega? *You want me to run away? *...... *How fortunate for you, blue "hero". *Don't worry. We will meet again! You can count on that! *My name is Solo. Remember it well. Since it's the name of the one that will defeat you. *...!! *What are you doing here!? *That depends on you. If you hand over the OOPArt I might consider going easy on him. *Friends you say? Words like that make me sick, but you just throw them around. You'll never change. Since you won't give me the OOPArt, I'll take it from you! *EM Wave Change! Solo, On The Air! *I was just toying around with you that time. Hmph... There's something you should know. My Wave Changed form is known as Rogue because I do as I please... And I don't rely on anyone but myself. *When I look at you... ...I can't understand what benefits you derive from your bonds. Clinging to others as you do is an ignoble existence. *Are you watching, Hollow? You still believe he and I are evenly matched? I will never forget your insult! *Before I claim the OOPArt... I must take care of you! *You're first on my list! *It's time for you to pay... For your affront to Mu! *I'm not finished with you! Not until you learn the meaning of fear and suffering! *...... I'm surprised you still have the power to stand. Is his worthless life that important to you? *...... There's the power of the OOPArt. *The OOPArt wiped out the Zerker! If you continue to use it, you will share their fate! *You'd sacrifice yourself for another? *...... When your friends are in danger, you unleash your power. Just like last time... So that is the source of your power, eh? Hmph... People like you really make my blood boil! *Friends... Bonds... I'll make you and all those pointless things disappear! This time things will end differently. By my blood I will prove the futility of all that you hold dear! *Gyahh...! Gyaaaahhh!! *Huff, huff...! That's... impossible! *Hollow! Why are you here!? *I'm not going anywhere! I-I can still win! *Kyarr! *...... *Protecting someone... Just the thought alone makes me sick. *Be gone! *People like you always go on and on about ties and bonds, but you can't do anything by yourself... Look what you get... What happened to her is proof that I'm right. *The weak don't get strong by banding together. Your Link Power means nothing... *...... Look at you... Look at your face... Are you frustrated? Sad, perhaps? Someone else gets hurt and you're sad about it? *...... *...... You know... You haven't changed a bit since the first time I ran into you. *You go on and on about friends and bonds and Link Power. And no matter how many times I knock you down you get back up, still blathering the same old nonsense... Everything you say... No, your very existence annoys me to no end. It just makes my blood boil! I... I hate everything you stand for! *You want to know? Fine. I'll tell you. It's because... ...I am alone. *I am the only one left alive... The last survivor of Mu! *In my veins courses the blood of Mu... Of which I am the last. From an early age I had the ability to see EM waves. And on my hand was a relic of Mu - the Star Carrier... *With it, EM Wave Change was possible... *People treated me like some kind of monster. Everyone I meant thought I was something to be feared... *And then out of nowhere they started attacking me... *And it was always in groups that they did it. They would always band together and attack me... *As a group they could gang up on me... But by themselves, they were all cowards... *They were weak... So they banded together. *Even though they were pathetic by themselves, they thought they were great as long as they were in a group... *I don't need a gang. I'm strong enough. *I despise Link Power. It is my enemy. I exist only to show the impotence of Link Power and friendship! *...? What does that have to do with anything? *...... *...... *Alright then... *Link Power... You... My victory will show you how pathetic both those things are! *Kyah... N-No...! My EM barrier... Useless against Link Power... *This... can't be...! *...... That means... nothing to me... *I believe you just stole my line... *...... *I'm here to see Vega. *Bring it on then! I never liked you anyway! *You interfered in my fight with MegaMan. And when you realized that your pathetic power couldn't beat him, you used me to do your dirty work. Am I wrong? *Actually it stunk. *Don't kid yourself. It wasn't for Vega. You only did it for yourself! *You were just afraid she would think you were a useless wretch! *All your "power" comes from her. If she ever abandoned you, then you would be without power, and nothing but a pathetic weakling! *You're just a parasite. *So you admit it... *Your existence is pathetic! *I'm afraid not. It is I who shall finish you. The honor of my ancestors demands it! *Rogue Fist!! *...... *You think I'd lose to someone who sponges power off of others? *Don't get the wrong idea. I never liked him. And I wasn't going to let him interfere again. You and I still have a fight to finish. *How pathetic. *Heh... You gonna give him a hand, Hollow? *It was a fitting end for someone like him. *I'd love nothing more than to take you down right here and now. But I've got something I gotta take care of! *Vega... She plans on keeping Mu all to her self. I won't allow it. It's my home. She can't just do whatever she wants with it. *I don't need you. Once I take her down, I'm taking you down as well. *Stand aside! He's mine! *You're in my way... *...... *What do I want? You've got a lot of nerve asking me that. You think I'd just sit back while some uppity humans made something called the Neo Mu Empire? My ancestors would never have allowed it, and I won't either! *I'm not like you. I just wanted to know the truth. Of how a civilization that was far superior to anything today ended up being destroyed. To discover why it was destroyed! There must be some reason for it. And that's what I wanted to find out for myself. *...... *...... *...... Hollow... Are you blind? *If you're not blind then you're just stupid. *I know they're lies! Mu wasn't destroyed! In fact... Mu is still present! Can't you see it? I'm standing right in front of you! *The blood that courses through my veins has not lost its pride! I won't let you people get your hands on it! *Then I'll just have to take it away from you! The time for talk has passed, Hollow! I'm gonna finish what I started! *You rotten little... *...... *Don't try and help. You'll just get in my way! This is my fight! *Hah! *...... Fighting you has grown tiresome. Time to finish this! *? *What? *...... What's going on outside? *Now you wake up! You're pathetic... *I wouldn't say that. Your unconscious body was blocking my way out. So I just picked you up and brought you here. *...... *You think I'm sad just because I lost my land? Do I look weak to you? Mu is gone, and I don't feel anything for it. ...... *Hmph... *Whatever... We should never have crossed paths. We don't get each other. *This is where you belong... Being here makes me sick to my stomach. I'm outta here. '''Finally...' *It's time to settle the matter of the bond between you... and me! Bring the Link Power of your 4 dearest friends up to their highest levels, and defeat the all-powerful Le Mu... I will crush your beloved bonds into dust! *Don't think this makes us friends. You and I, no, I mean... Your Link Power and I have a score to settle. That's all. *...... I'll show you who is the most powerful! Hope you're ready! *I'll show you who is the most powerful! *Gyahh! *...Grr! Whatever... There's a point in it for me! Link Power is my enemy! *Link Power is worthless! I'll never accept it! *...... I won't forget this! Someday... I will defeat you! You can count on that! ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' Rogue Z * ... * ...I'm here for Sirius. * No... You are going to fight me... * Hmph... Not that talk about bonds, again... Maybe you'll understand once you hear this. I'm waiting to stop Sirius... Two days from now. * I'm going to take back the Mu Metal that Sirius stole. * Because the Mu Metal has been absorbed into Sirius. And it rises out of his body in the shape of a crest, on a cyclical basis. The current cycle will end in two days... I'm going to defeat him, and take back the Mu Metal. * Then the Mu Metal will be lost forever along with him. * Yes. It's something that I must get back for myself... For my people... If the Mu Metal were fused with the edge of the Laplace Blade... * Good point, Laplace. It's not necessary for you to know. * Anyway... As long as you try to keep moving ahead... I will have to stop you. So, what do you think? Do you think you can beat me to get to Sirius? * Planet FM or Mu... Which one can be saved? * Hmph... It looks like you've learned to make decisions like a man. * Even from me...? * ... * Don't you dare act like you understand me. I'm going to delete you because it will be fun. * Shut up, Laplace. * Exactly... It would be ideal to protect your own bonds without harming anyone else's. But life is not that simple and easy. * Then let it begin... Mega Man. This is... A fight for honor... * You... win. * Mega Man... Words... Could never bring the two of us together. You are the one who is capable of protecting his bonds... That's it. * Later... Rogue ZZ * ..... * ..... * ...Brace yourself, Mega Man! The Noise inside me wants to battle you... * ...Fight, Mega Man. * ...I'm going to beat you down! * Fool...!! Is this the extent of the Link Power and purpose nonsense!? ...Pathetic. Post Sirius * Interesting... I didn't expect things to work out like this. * Mega Man... The Mu Metal was transferred from Sirius to you. * I do have one more reason to do so, now. * However... I'm in no hurry. I can wait until the crest rises up from your body. Then I will finish you off. For now, you should celebrate your victory over Sirius. * We'll see each other again. For now, I'm gone... Humor Word * Geo Stelar... * You... I was in the middle of a game of Burger Quest... Did you touch it? Don't lie to me. * Hmph... I wonder who it was that erased my saved game data. Somebody have to have messed with it. ...!! Laplace, was it you!? * It WAS you, Laplace!! What did you do to my Burger Quest saved game data!? You know much I love that game! Category:Scripts